Sleepless
by willow19475
Summary: Hermione/ Draco Just a fluffy oneshot about dreams, insomania and Dramione.


Sleepless

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and never will be.

_Hermonie's POV_

Draco's POV

Dreams

He took her face in his hand and bent down until her smooth, slightly chapped red lips met his.

He kissed her with a fiery passion, a strange warm feeling in his stomach.

He liked snogging her.

He liked it a lot.

She broke away and looked at him; her warm brown eyes making his lips tingle.

"Draco." She whispered and he bolted upright, swearing.

_It was that dream again._

_No matter what time of day, she was still having that dream. _

_About Draco Malfoy no less._

_Hermione Granger was having naughty dreams about Draco Malfoy._

_Even staying up all night studying didn't help. Her mind kept relieving the sensation of his lips under hers. (And nodding off in the middle of History of Magic didn't help either.)_

_She would just have too be strong and contend to having dreams about her worst enemy._

_She could deal with it._

_Maybe even enjoy it._

It was getting to be too much for him.

The agony of seeing her in classes and in his dreams made it impossible for him to not want her too be his.

That damn mudblood was in his head.

And his dreams.

She was just so- so bloody gorgeous!

A year ago he had found her repulsive, disgusting even.

Now he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He had changed and he wasn't convinced it was for the better.

_She had taken to patrolling the corridors late at night._

_It helped to keep her mind off him. _

_Almost._

_Hermione still found herself fantasizing what those gorgeous lips would feel like on hers. _

_If his silky blond hair was really as soft as it looked._

_And if his rumored six pack was really as breathtaking as half of Hogwarts female population had described it as._

Even snogging Pavarti- or was it Padma? - in the broom closet after lessons didn't help.

She was still on his mind.

Bloody hell, she was in his blood.

And he hadn't even properly snogged her yet.

What was wrong with him?

_She had Draco-itus. She was dreaming about him, fantasizing about him, longing of snogging him._

_She had all the symptoms._

_And there was no cure._

He tore out of the Slytherin common room, running as if his life depended on it.

Draco faced the way to the room of requirement and began to walk.

_Hermione saw him first._

"_Dr- Malfoy." She called and he looked up._

"_Granger." He said nodding his head and casting a sideways look toward the blank wall where the entrance to the room of requirement usually appeared._

"_So, um, how's things? How's life?" She avoided his stare._

_He rolled his eyes and answered. "Good, you know the usual. Beating up helpless muggles, stealing from Gringotts. You know."_

"_Same old, same old." She said with a grin._

He was trapped. He couldn't go into the room of requirement while Granger was there and he couldn't turn around without her getting suspicious.

So he talked to her.

_They talked for hours, losing track of time._

_And Hermione found she was enjoying it._

_Then he asked her a question._

"_Er, Hermione." They had progressed to calling each other by their first names after the 2__nd__ hour or so. "Have you been having any, um, weird dreams lately?"_

_Her mouth flew open. How did he know?!_

"_Wha-what?" She asked cursing her awkward tongue. "What do you mean dreams?"_

"_You know dreams." He said looking at her impatiently._

"_What kind of dreams?" She asked cautiously._

She was going to make him say it.

"Er, dreams about, er, stuff!" She looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Dreams about what stuff?" She asked again.

"Dreamsaboutsnoggingme." He said in one breath.

His pale skin became even whiter if that was possible. "Ack." She said, choking. "Wh-What?!"

"Dreams. About. Snogging. Me!"

_He was having the dreams too._

_What the bloody hell?_

"_Oh Merlin's pants!" She yelped. "You're having them too?"_

"_What?" He looked at her shock in his storm grey eyes. They reminded her of a hurricane, sucking things into them and transfixing-_

"_Hermione!" He yelled at her and she blushed. "You've been having dirty dreams about me?"_

"_Well, um, er, sort of, kind of, yeah."_

_He stared at her for a few seconds, his grey eyes unreadable._

_Then he slowly leaned forward and his lips met hers._

Hermione Granger was the best snog he had ever had.

It was even better then his dream.

He liked it, no he loved it.

_They spent several minutes snogging passionately, when Hermione saw a faint ray of light through the castle window._

_She said with difficulty. "Draco, we have to-"He sentence was cut off as he nuzzled her neck and she groaned with pleasure. "Draco, the sun's up. It's morning."_

_His eyes met hers and he grinned at her._

"_Same place at 8:00 tomorrow? Or should I say today?"_

_They got up and went their separate ways each with a wide smile on their faces._


End file.
